This invention relates to wall mounted devices including a hand-held electric hair dryer and means for mounting the hair dryer on a wall.
This invention provides a device comprising a hand-held hair dryer, and hair dryer mounting means adapted to be atttached to a planar support. The mounting means includes catch means for supporting and releasably preventing detachment of the hair dryer from the mounting means.
In one embodiment, the hand-held hair dryer includes a first end and a second end with an indentation, and the catch means includes means for receiving the first end of the hair dryer and lever means for releasably retaining the first end in the receiving means. The lever means includes a tab receivable in the indentation. The embodiment also includes switch means for energizing and de-energizing the hair dryer and means for operably connecting the lever means to the switch means for energizing the hair dryer in response to movement of the lever means and for de-energizing the hair dryer in response to reverse movement of the lever means. The embodiment also includes means for preventing movement of the lever means when the end receiving means is not engaged by the first end of the hair dryer, and means for preventing energizing of the hair dryer when the hair dryer is received by the catch means.
The preventing means comprises a tab which prevents movement of the lever means when the hair dryer is received by the catch means and which is located adjacent the hair dryer on the lever means.
One of the principal features of this invention is the provision of a wall mounted device with a hand-held hair dryer which provides for safe storage of the hair dryer when not in use.
Other features and advantages of embodiments of the invention will become apparent upon reviewing the following drawings, the detailed description and the appended claims.